Cécité
by themamacool
Summary: Comment trouver l'amour quand il vous reste plus que quatre sens sur cinq qui fonctionnent et que tout le monde s'apitoie sur votre sort ?
1. Prologue: Mauvaise Nouvelle

Bonjour, je vous présente ma toute première Fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

L'histoire se passe après la 6e année de nos héros.

Prend en compte tous les tomes du 1 jusqu'au 6. Seul chose qui change c'est que Voldemort a était vaincu à la fin du tome 6 et que nos amis Serpentard on rejoint l'Ordre du Phoenix après que Severus ai tué Dumbledore.

Voilà. Bonne lecture.

* * *

- C'est irrémédiable docteur ?

- J'en ai bien peur Monsieur Potter. En ce jour, nous ne connaissons aucun contre sort, ni aucune potion.

- Quand pourra-elle rentrer ?

- Demain matin à la première heure.

- Merci docteur, a demain.

C'est le regard remplie de tristesse qu'Harry Potter rentre au Terrier, avec l'espoir de trouver un remède, un jour.

- Alors Harry ?

- Je suis désoler Ron.

- Ce n'est pas possible, il y a surement un remède. On habite dans le monde de la magie. Il existe forcement une solution.

- Pas pour le moment. D'après le médecin, c'est le premier cas qui voie donc il n'y aucun remède.

- Comment va-t-elle faire avec l'école qui rouvre ses portes ?

- On l'aidera, comme elle la toujours fait pour nous.

* * *

Vos avis m'intéressent


	2. Chapitre 1: Une nouvelle tentative

**Chapitre 1**

Deux longs mois, se sont écoulés depuis la sortie de l'hôpital d'Hermione. Ces deux mois, lui ont permis de s'habituer à son nouveau handicap avec l'aide de ses amis, Harry, Ron et Ginny et de la famille de ces deux derniers.

- Les filles, debout. S'écria Molly Weasley.

- On est déjà réveillé Mam'

- Alors descendez, avalez quelques choses.

- Quel temps fait-il dehors Molly ?

- Super beau avec très peu de vent. Alors tu peux t'habiller léger Hermione.

- Merci.

- À tout de suite les filles.

Les filles décident alors à se lever et enfin de s'habiller car aujourd'hui, c'est la 7e et dernière année à Poudlard avec les Aspics pour Hermione, Harry, Ron et tous ceux de leur promotion, tandis que pour Ginny ces sa 6e année.

- Dit voir Ginny. Quand on sera à Poudlard, tu pourras venir m'aider à ranger mon armoire comme ici. Comme sa j'arriverais à me repérer.

- Bien sûr Mione.

- Merci. J'espère que ça va bien ce passé avec Zabini.

- Tu sais Mione ta fait beaucoup de progrès depuis ta sortie d'hôpital.

- Que si on ne change pas les affaires de place. Puis le Terrier, je le connais par cœur tandis que là, je vais avoir un appartement privé qui met totalement inconnu.

- Zabini t'aidera. Ce qu'il tes arrivées, nous à tous toucher même eux, les Serpentard. Puis n'oublie pas qui ont combattu à nos coter.

- On verra bien.

- Au pire, on est là avec Ron et Harry.

- Je sais, Merci.

- Aller vient, on descend avant que ma mère nous rappelle.

Une fois habillées, les filles descendent rejoindre la famille et Harry.

- À enfin, vous voilà.

- On aime se faire attendre Ron. Répondit Ginny excéder.

- Comme toujours.

- George, tu es là ?

- Comme ta put l'entendre ma petite Mione.

- Tu n'es pas à la boutique aujourd'hui ?

- Angélina me remplace juste le temps que je vienne petit déjeuner avec vous et que je vous accompagne à la gare.

- Tu sais qu'on est assez grand pour aller à la gare seul.

- Ce n'est pas la seule rais... . S'exclama Harry avant d'être coupé par George.

- Harry put*n.

- Ha non George, pas encore.

- Et si. Répondit Ron.

- Tu m'avais promis cas la rentrer, tu arrêter.

- S'il te plaît Mione, depuis que Fred est mort, j'ai besoin de me raccrocher à quelque chose.

- Tu joues avec mes sentiments-là.

- Tiens, boit moi ça.

Elle prie la petite fiole que George lui tendit et la bu d'une traite.

- Alors ? S'exclama Ron impatient.

- Ce n'est pas mauvais. Répondit Hermione.

- Est-ce que ?

- Je suis désolé George.

- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé Mione.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute George. Tu te casses trop la tête pour moi.

- C'est normal, (en passant à ces côtés pour que personne ne l'entende) tes tout pour moi.

- Merci quand même. Répondit Hermione rougissante. Mais arrête de te bouffer la santé pour ça.

- J'arrêterais quand tu seras guérie.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Rencontre avec Blaise

**Chapitre 2**

Arriver à la gare King Cross, George, Monsieur et Madame Weasley dissent au revoir à nos héros et les laissent traverser le mur de la voix 93/4.

- Les garçons mon compartiment priver, c'est le 21, vous aidez ?

- Ben Harry et Ginny, aller, vous installez tant qui a de la place. Moi, j'accompagne Hermione.

- À tout à l'heure alors.

Ron et Hermione dirigent au compartiment réservé au préfet en chef quand ils croisèrent les Serpentard sur leur route.

- Put*in Granger, fait gaffe.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu prends toute la place Parkinson.

- C'est surtout que tu ne voies rien.

- Pansy ferme là. S'exclama Blaise.

- Ha merde. Granger excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça.

Hermione poussa les Serpentard suivies de Ron et alla s'installer dans son compartiment.

- Mione, ne pleure pas. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

- S'il te plaît Ron, laisse-moi seule.

- Elle a raison Weasley part parce que si Macgo apprend que tes là, elle va piquer une crise.

- D'accord. S'il te plaît Zabini, ne lui fait pas de mal.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

- À ta l'heure Mione.

- À plus Ron.

Ron aida Hermione à s'installer puis parti rejoindre Harry et Ginny. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulère jusqu'à ce que Hermione engage la conversation.

- Merci.

- Pour ? Demanda Blaise.

- Ron. J'avais besoin de tranquillité.

- Ho, ben de rien. Ça ne doit pas être facile de l'avoir toujours sur le dos.

- Je sais que lui et Harry veulent juste me soutenir, mais ça devient lassant.

- Potter pense que ces de sa faute, si maintenant, tu es aveugle.

- Tu crois ?

- Ces Drago qui me la dit.

- Malefoy a toujours dit que des conneries.

- Il a croisé Potter assez souvent à l'hôpital.

- Que fessait Malefoy à l'hôpital ?

- Tu ce que je peux te dire, ces souvient toi de la bataille.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ?

- Parce que malgré tout, je vous apprécie tous. À part peut-être Weasley.

- Merci Blaise.

- De rien.


End file.
